


Back in the groove

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, College Student Castiel, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Grinding, M/M, Panty Kink, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Dean has decided to take up being a volunteer firefighter again and finds himself exhausted trying to juggle that and his job at Lawrence High. Thankfully he’s got his baby boy to take his mind off things.Or,The one where daddy’s fingers are the best.





	Back in the groove

**Author's Note:**

> So with this Bingo entry we’re revisiting my [Lush Life](https://archiveofourown.org/series/498922) ‘verse but you don’t have to read the other fics in the series if you don’t want to, this is pretty much pure smut anyway XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Finger Sucking**

 

 

Dean sighed to himself as he finally stepped inside his — and, nowadays, Cas’ — house. Man, that had been a long ass day… Teaching just wasn’t the same now that Cas wasn’t around anymore. Sure, Dean _loved_ that Cas had finally graduated high school and turned 18 so that their relationship wasn’t illegal anymore but sometimes he missed seeing flashes of Cas in the corridors or the way the boy’s eyes shone as Dean was teaching.

He tossed the keys in the bowl on the dresser beside the door, smiling to himself when he remembered that the reason for Cas not being in high school anymore was that he was at KU now. Fuck, Dean’s baby boy was so smart. He was doing so well and Dean couldn’t be more proud. Dean had even been looking into moving so they would be closer to the campus because he didn’t want Cas missing out just because he was living with Dean now. That, plus Dean couldn’t avoid his neighbor, Zachariah’s annoying stares much longer.

Yeah, old Zach knew something was up because he had seen Cas here at Dean’s house several times before Cas got old enough and Dean didn’t want the old man to puzzle one and two together and figure out they really had been an item when Dean still had been Cas’ teacher.

So there was that and another thing was that Dean had wanted to take up firefighting again, maybe even transition wholly from teaching to work at the fire station full time. He had used to volunteer before and thought he wanted to start with that again and moving might put them closer to the station, which would be a prerequisite. Also, it would put them closer to the high school, so that would be good too if he wanted to keep teaching. What was even better was Cas’ reaction to Dean telling him his thoughts on that. It had been a mix of fear for Dean’s life, admiration for the profession, and pure lust at the thought of Dean in a firefighter uniform. It had all been incentive enough for Dean to contact his old boss and now he was slowly easing into it again.

Also, and this was something Dean hadn’t said to Cas but that he was sure the boy already had figured out, if they lived closer to KU campus then Dean could have a better look at the people Cas was hanging out with now. Yeah, Dean had a bit of a jealous streak and even if he knew Cas kind of liked it Dean still wasn’t proud of it. But hey, Cas was so fucking sexy without even trying and Dean had seen a lot of the guys ogling his boy. The truth was that Cas was so much younger than Dean that Dean most of the time expected to come home to an empty house because Cas had found someone more appropriate for him.

Cas kept finding ways to assure Dean he wouldn’t leave him, though, and Dean was never disappointed. Like today, when Dean walked into their shared bedroom only to find his boy naked save for a pair of almost see-through panties, kneeling on the carpet next to the bed.

Cas looked up when Dean entered and his beautiful face split in a sweet smile.

“Welcome home, daddy.”

Fuck, Dean always felt both empowered and aroused when Cas called him that and the feelings were such an intoxicating mix he just stopped for a moment, enjoying the hell out of the sight.

“Such a treat, baby.” He murmured sweetly and watched with delight how Cas preened.

Over the last year Cas had hit a bit of a growth spurt and he was now standing almost as tall as Dean. Just a couple of inches more and Dean was sure he wouldn’t have to tilt his head down much to kiss his boy. Cas was still lanky, though, but he had taken up jogging and his thigh muscles were to die for. Sometimes he expressed worry that Dean wouldn’t like him if he got too big and sometimes he seemed to enjoy bossing Dean around a bit in bed. Dean honestly didn’t care how they did it as long as he got to have Cas because Cas was so fucking hot it always blew Dean’s mind.

And he _loved_ being Cas’ daddy and would continue to be so until the boy told him to stop. Now, looking down at Cas’ already flushed face Dean wondered if he should tell him about the present he’d bought for the boy last week. He was intending to wait until their anniversary but he was itching to see Cas in the new panties with the matching garter belt and stockings. Bet Cas would look fucking _divine_ in that. They had tried a skirt one time and even though Cas had been almost too embarrassed to get properly aroused Dean still thought about the memory with pleasure.

“The text you sent me at lunch was not a happy text, daddy.” Cas said in his smooth voice and Dean’s whole body flushed hot. Fuck, Cas’ voice was getting deeper and deeper and it was such a turn-on. Dean loved hearing his baby boy moan during sex and somehow it’d gotten even sexier when Cas’ now normally so deep voice got all squeaky.

“Mh, daddy’s tired.” He smiled and sat down on the bed, patting his knee so that Cas turned around and shuffled closer, nuzzling against Dean’s leg. “I miss seeing you in school.” He said in a hushed tone and Cas made a choked off little sound. “Just seeing your face makes a dull day better.”

“Maybe I should start sending daddy pictures?” Cas suggested with a secret little grin and Dean smirked down at him, thinking about the sort of pictures he would like. Well, to be honest he would be happy if Cas sent him goofy or cute pictures as well. But having a dick pic sent to him once in a while would be delicious.

“I would like that.” He said, his voice lower than before and Cas definitely noticed. He perked up and shuffled even closer, slotting his upper body between Dean’s now spread legs. Dean gripped Cas’ chin lightly and traced his full lips with the pad of his tongue. “You’re so beautiful, baby boy.”

“Daddy…” Cas moaned and swiped out his tongue to taste Dean’s thumb quickly. Fuck yeah, Dean loved Cas’ mouth.

“Always so good to me.” Dean stared as if in trance when Cas greedily licked the two fingers Dean offered him. “Nothing makes me feel better than seeing you all ready and willing to please me.”

Cas almost whined and he gripped Dean just under his knees as he sucked Dean’s fingers into his mouth. Dean groaned and pressed on Cas’ tongue for a moment, feeling the muscle all wet and soft as Cas swallowed around him.

“Yeah that’s right.” Dean murmured intimately, releasing Cas’ tongue to let the boy work on his own. “Suck daddy’s fingers. Feels so good inside your little mouth. Are you getting my fingers wet for your cute hole?”

Cas turned his big blue eyes up to meet Dean’s own hooded eyes and fuck yeah, Cas was already tearing up from arousal. Dean loved this look on his beautiful boy. So desperate and willing.

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” he asked in a husky voice and Cas nodded jerkily. Dean moved his fingers to prod up against Cas’ palate and Cas opened his mouth a little to moan louder. Some drool dribbled down his chin and Dean smirked down at him. “You’re fucking incredible. ‘M getting so hard just lookin’ at you. C’mon baby, suck harder.”

Cas closed his eyes and obeyed, mouth closing around Dean’s fingers and a reverent look crossing his features as he sucked with more intent, tongue working Dean’s fingers even as Dean curled them around the muscle.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean groaned and put the heel of his other hand against his hard cock. “You look so good with something in your mouth, baby.”

Cas was squirming like crazy now and his fingers were digging into the meat of Dean’s legs. Dean could see him humping the air slightly and he watched greedily how Cas’ cute nipples perked up, swollen from his arousal.

“Gonna make me blow.” He growled and Cas moaned high-pitched and took Dean’s bigger hand in his, prodding until Dean put one more finger in his mouth. “Fuck, you like that?” Dean’s voice was tight with arousal and when Cas opened his eyes a few tears escaped. “You look so beautiful like this, all crying for me, ain’t ya baby boy?”

Cas moaned something that sounded suspiciously like “daddy” and scraped his teeth against one of Dean’s fingers.

“Yeah, you like feeling stuffed by daddy, don’t you?” he turned his hand in Cas’ slack grip, hooking his fingers on Cas’ teeth and pulling him closer. Cas’ whole body jolted and he whimpered in that way that meant he was close. Fuck if Dean wasn’t close to blowing too. He was massaging his cock now, enjoying the hell out of Cas being like this; being perfect and submissive like this for him.

He spread his fingers, forcing Cas’ mouth to open and relished the sight of Cas’ tongue working around all that saliva. Fuck he wanted to be inside his baby boy right now but Cas was so fucking enticing that Dean couldn’t really be faulted for dragging this moment out.

“Gotta get daddy’s cock wet too, baby.” He grunted and started working one-handedly on his jeans. “Want you to be a good boy and suck me before I fuck you.”

Cas’ fingernails dug in against the palm of Dean’s hand as he pulled off Dean’s fingers. “Daddy, I can’t…”

“Can’t what, sweetie?” Dean asked lovingly and paused opening his jeans. Cas pressed his supple legs together.

“Gonna come, daddy.”

“From sucking my fingers?” Dean grinned and popped his thumb inside Cas’ wet mouth. Fuck yeah, Dean wanted to see that, they’d never done it like this before. “It feels so good you can’t hold it, huh? That’s alright, baby. You’re so good, coming for me like this. Go on then, show me.”

Cas’ hand clamped down on Dean’s, sucking hard on Dean’s thumb even as he put his other hand down on his dick. He was so hard he was poking out of the panties, the red head sweating out beads of precome that ran down, pooling against the laced edge. He moaned when he tugged on his balls and closed his eyes, pressing closer to rub his chest and nipples against Dean’s jeans.

“Fucking hell.” Dean growled, overcome with arousal at the erotic display before him. “You imagining it’s daddy’s fat cock in your mouth, huh? Yeah, daddy wants that too. Wanna stuff you even fuller…”

Cas ripped out Dean’s thumb just as he came, pressing his face against Dean’s crotch and moaning loudly. His whole body shuddered and he gasped sharply, his mouth open and his breath hot on Dean’s hard cock even through his underwear.

“So fucking precious, baby.” Dean murmured, carding his other hand through Cas’ thick hair. “So precious coming for me like this.”

“Daddy.” Cas moaned. “Oh daddy, it feels so good.”

Goddamnit, Dean needed to come so fucking much. Abandoning his plans on fucking his baby boy, he instead took a hold under Cas’ arms, hauling him up and onto the bed. Cas gasped again and then Dean was kissing him. He all but devoured Cas as he shoved the boy’s soiled panties down and off him.

“You came so much.” He groaned and Cas squirmed under him, grabbing to pull him closer. “So fucking perfect.” He shucked down his jeans and underwear, just far enough to get his dick and balls out and then he was pulling Cas closer too. With his hands on Cas’ hips he held the boy still as he grinded down against him, seeing stars from the feeling of Cas’ still half-hard dick against his and Cas’ wet spunk coating them.

“Want you to come too, daddy.” Cas moaned sweetly and wrapped his legs around Dean, urging on his desperate grinding. “Wanna feel it on me.”

“Fuck yeah.” Dean grunted and shifted his position so he could get one hand free without crushing Cas beneath his weight. “Suck daddy’s fingers again, sweetheart.”

Cas didn’t hesitate in the least and just licked Dean’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and working his tongue with a rapturous expression on his beautiful face. Dean groaned and bent down to lick and kiss Cas’ neck and shoulder, feeling his orgasm crashing over him just as Cas bit down on one of the fingers.

He shouted as he was pushed over the edge, the feeling such a relief that he couldn’t do much but hug Cas close as his cock emptied all over his baby boy just like Cas had wanted. Cas kept lapping gently at Dean’s fingers even as Dean slowly relaxed over him. He rolled to the side in the last second, not wanting to suffocate Cas even though the boy always said he liked Dean’s weight pushing him into the mattress.

Cas pulled off Dean’s fingers and smiled a little dreamily at him. “I hope you’re feeling better, daddy.”

Dean grinned and stroked Cas’ cheek with the back of his fingers. “I always do when I get home to you.”

Cas closed his eyes and rolled in to hide against Dean’s chest. Dean chuckled and pulled Cas as close as possible, uncaring about the slowly drying mess between them. He could feel Cas’ little smile even through his shirt and he bent down to kiss Cas on top of his tousled hair.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s chest and Dean’s heart swelled. He glanced at the golden ring he had started wearing the moment Cas graduated high school, the ring that perfectly matched the one he had put on Cas’ finger long before.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Sure, they hadn’t yet told their friends and family about their relationship and Cas had only been living with Dean for a few months and maybe they would still have some bumps in the road regarding their age difference and perhaps even life choices but Dean was confident that they would be able to work everything out in the end. Family, work, living arrangements, all of that could easily be handled as long as he had Cas by his side.

“Next time I wanna suck your fingers while you fuck me.”

Dean almost choked on an incoming breath. How Cas so easily could go from bashful to erotic would always be a delightful mystery to Dean. He grinned and took one of Cas’ hands in his, bringing it up to kiss his fingers sweetly.

“You sure you don’t want _me_ to suck _your_ fingers?”

Now it was Cas’ breathing that hitched and true to his teenage years his dick started filling out the longer Dean had his fingers pressed to his lips. Fuck Dean loved that, loved everything about Cas.

Cas pulled out of the embrace to look at where his fingers were pressed against Dean’s mouth. “Daddy…”

“Yeah? Does my baby boy wanna be naughty?”

Judging by Cas’ dilated pupils, yes. Dean laughed when Cas pushed him to his back, straddling Dean’s pelvis and looking down at Dean with dark eyes.

“I think maybe it’s daddy who wants to be naughty, don’t you?”

Fuck yeah, life was _never_ dull with Cas around. And it wasn’t just about sex because Cas was so much more; such a wonderful person. But yeah, in this moment as Cas easily pried Dean’s lips open to shove two fingers inside it was definitely about the sex.

And fucking hell, Dean loved it so much.

 

 

 


End file.
